Light Emitting Diode (LED) electronic display screens on the market are made according to a principle that diodes have a common anode, and when a certain row of diodes are connected to a high level while a certain column of diodes are connected to a low level, the diodes in the row and the column crossed with each other will be lightened. A design principle of larger display screens is that digital pins corresponding to horizontal modules are connected through wired connection of circuits, letter pins corresponding to vertical modules are connected, and each row of modules (two modules in vertical direction) may be scanned dynamically under the control of a chip and lightened cyclically.
However, such physical screen enlargement cannot be applied to enlargement of mobile terminal screens because of the following reasons:
one of the most important features of mobile terminals is that mobile terminals are portable so as to connect with network anytime and anywhere conveniently, that is why mobile terminal screens cannot be too large. However, smaller mobile terminal screens are not good for viewing multimedia images, and there is a very restrictive space limitation to the conventional amplifying and displaying method of connecting a mobile terminal to a large screen by wire.